You Look Beautiful
by witchofdanight1316
Summary: So for now I'll smile, and I'll tell her the same thing I tell her every chance I get in hopes one say she'll understand. BebeXWendy One sided


This is a new Bendy story, inspired my my feelings for my ex-girlfriend…

Yeah…

Hope you like it!

Mariah  


You Look Beautiful

"But Bebe, what if he says no?"

"There's no way he'd be dumb enough to say no."

Wendy and I stood by the swing set in the playground behind South Park Elementary School. She was nervous, because she wanted to ask Stan Marsh to be her boyfriend. She had been crushing on him since first grade, and I had convinced her to ask him out. I was just a kid; I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know the future consequences of my actions.

I didn't know one day I'd fall in love with her.

"Well… Okay, Bebe. How do I look?" She asked, smoothing her raven hair down and fixing her pink beret. I smiled.

"Pretty like a princess. Now go before the bell rings." I remember she gave me the biggest, brightest smile and skipped over to Stan. She pulled him aside, and started talking. I almost laughed at his embarrassed and confused red face. I saw him nod, and her squeal in happiness, and then her running back to me.

"He said yes! He said yes!" I squealed with her, jumping up and down with excitement. I was happy for her, really, I was. I wanted nothing more than for my best friend to be happy, which I suppose was a pretty deep thought for an eight year old.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm going on my first date with Stan!" Wendy was running frantically around her bedroom in a bathrobe, searching for her favorite purple blouse, black skirt, and purple heels. Her hair was up in a clip, wet still, and her makeup and jewelry was on.

"Well I told you it would happen eventually. He had to stop puking around you at some point." I smirked upside down on Wendy's bed.

I watched her slip off her fuzzy white bathrobe, exposing her in just her dark purple bra and panties. That was the first time I looked at Wendy with something other than a friend's eyes.

I looked at her differently.

With lust.

I didn't understand at the time why I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, and I couldn't understand why the thought of her going on this date with Stan made my chest ache slightly. But I managed to ignore it as I watched her dress and blow dry her hair.

"Oh gosh, I'm so nervous. How do I look?" She asked, sitting at her vanity mirror and putting her heels on. She looked much older than the fourteen year old I knew she was. I just smiled.

"You look perfect." She beamed at me again, and my heart felt another jab.

The night I realized how I felt about Wendy it was raining, oddly enough. I had been asleep in bed when I got a phone call.

"'Yeah?" I groaned into my red cell phone. All I heard was sobbing.

"B-Bebe?" My eyes opened and I sat up straight.

"Wends?" I asked, concerned now, but all I heard was more weeping.

"Where are you? Can you tell me where you are?" I asked, jumping out of bed and pulling a pair of jeans on over my red underwear.

"C-Central Park…"

"Don't move. I'll be right there." I grabbed a sweatshirt and my car keys and bolted out the door.

It was pouring out, but I hardly noticed as I broke every speed limit on my way to Central Park.

I saw her immediately, huddled under the big oak tree in the center of the park in a fetal position.

I left the car running and raced out of the car into the downpour towards her.

"Wendy!" I called; she looked up, eyeliner and mascara smeared down her face, hair disheveled. I crouched down to her level.

"Are you okay? Come get out of the rain!" I had to shout over the sound of the hard rain pounding the pavement around the park. She looked at me, confused for a second, but then nodded and let me help her up and into the car.

The sound of the rain was muffled inside my car.

Wendy wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. I took off my sweatshirt, although drenched, it was dryer then anything she was wearing.

"What happened? I thought you were out on a date with Token?"

Wendy shook her head. "It started that way. But then he… he hit me, and then…." She started crying again. I looked her over.

A torn blouse, bruises on her chest and arms….

"Did he try to rape you or something?" She started crying harder, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Are you serious? I'm gonna fucking-"

"Bebe… Can I sleep at your house tonight?" She whimpered. I only nodded and drove back to my house, the sound of the raindrops and the rev of the car's engine our only comfort.

I brought her to my house, gave her a pair of my pajamas to borrow and tucked her into my bed. Her dark damp hair strewn across my pillow and her face illuminated by the occasional lightning from outside.

I crawled into bed beside her, not sure whether or not to try to touch her, to comfort her. But as I lay under the sheets, she clung to me unconsciously.

I looked down at her broken, sleeping figure, and I realized it. I realized something I should have known all along.

She wasn't just my best friend; I was in love with her.

"I can't do this."

"You have to."

"But what if he-"

"He can't do anything to you anymore."

"But-"

"Token was an abusive, manipulative asshole. I hope he gets jail time."

She looked down and smoothed over her dress. "Okay….Okay I can do this." She took a deep breath. "How do I look?"

I smiled weakly. "Beautiful. Now go kick his ass."

"And so we now say goodbye, but goodbye is not the end here. No, it is only the beginning," Kyle Broflovski smiled proudly with his Valedictorian sash and blue robe on the podium. Graduation day came so fast, I almost didn't see it coming. Wendy stood in line behind me, fiddling with her robe.

"Hey, chill out girl, it'll be easy. Just walk and smile, okay?"

She smiled at me. "Do I look okay? I'm so nervous."

"You look perfect."

"Bethany Ann 'Bebe' Stevens." I gave her a grin and strutted across the stage, taking my diploma and holding it high with pride. The crowd cheered. I walked down the steps and off the stage into my parents eager arms.

"Wendy Meredith Testeburger." I watched Wendy walk timidly onto the stage, smiling happily and waving shyly as the crowd applauded her.

She rushed off the stage and ran straight towards me. I hugged her tight, chest fluttering like it was full of butterflies.

We laughed, and congratulated each other, and then she sprinted over to the happy arms of her boyfriend of 16 months, Stan Marsh.

"I can't believe this is happening! After all this time… Oh my god, what if I trip?" I walked up behind her and looked at us both in the full body mirror. I was wearing a purple dress that didn't suit me at all.

But I didn't care, because it was what she wanted.

"You'll be fine. It'll be perfect."

"Are you sure? Oh… Maybe I should have picked the other hairstyle…" She fretted, playing with the purple flower in her hair

"You look beautiful. The most gorgeous bride I've ever seen."

She swung around. "Oh, c'mon Bebe…"

"No, I mean it. You've always been beautiful to me."

"You're biased, then," she laughed, spinning around in her vanilla white wedding gown.

"No, you are… And I know Stan will feel the same way." She blushed a cute pink and looked down. I looked up at the clock above the mirror.

"I better head out. It's almost time," I said. I approached her slowly then, placing my hand gently on her cheek, as to avoid smudging her makeup.

"Everything is going to be perfect from now on. I promise you'll be happy." I'm sure my smile looked sad, but I think Wendy mistook it for sincerity.

She placed a hand over mine and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you so much Bebe. I don't know how I could have lived without you." My heart ached at her words, because she didn't mean them the way I wanted her too.

"I'm sure you would have made it anyway. You're strong, Wends. I'll see you soon, Mrs. Marsh." She giggled, before turning back to the mirror. I took this as my cue to exit the room.

I left the room, closing the door behind me and leaning against the door with a heavy sigh. My chest throbbed, this hurt so much. I would be amazed if I actually made it through the wedding.

Down the hall I saw the Groom's door open, and Kyle Broflovski come out, mimicking my actions. He leaned against the door and fixed his tie, looking down at the ground. Although we never spoke of it with each other, we both knew we were dealing with the same dilemma.

The ones we love are going down the aisle with someone else, and all we can do is watch and smile, and lock away our feelings forever.

"Hey Kyle," I said. He looked over at me. "You gonna be okay?" I asked. He smiled weakly.

"Eventually. Are you gonna be okay?" I smiled back.

"Eventually."

Perhaps not. Perhaps I'll never get over Wendy, and Kyle will never get over Stan. Maybe one day they'll realize they're not right for each other and divorce, and Kyle and I will be there to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts. Maybe one day they'll realize we've been here all along.

So for now I'll smile in this cream purple dress. I'll be the Maid of Honor and watch as Wendy strolls down the aisle with someone else. I'll smile when she gets married, when she has her first child, her first house, and I'll tell her the same thing I tell her every chance I get in hopes one say she'll understand.

"You're beautiful."

~ The End…? ~

What did you think?


End file.
